


Carrosse et Arlequin

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [38]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Karl n'arrive pas toujours à échapper à la surveillance et aux envies de Luciano.Nuit des lemons Spéciale Saint Sylvestre du 30 au 31/12/16.Thème : Fantasme, chèque, carrosse, sorcier et deux photos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

 

Karl sortait d’une réunion super chiante.  
Il avait tellement eu peur de s’endormir durant le discours de sa chancelière qu’il avait mâté discrètement un porno sur son ordinateur. En prime, son regard brillant avait donné l’impression qu’il s’intéressait à ses difficultés intérieures.  
Allemagne adorait concilier le travail et le plaisir.  
Tout de même, Karl avait effacé l’historique de son ordinateur. Non par peur de son gouvernement ou d’un imprudent potentiellement choqué par ses fantasmes. Non. Oui. La sodomie… Dans un château hanté… Bien sadomasochiste…Un peu trash… Un peu beaucoup…. C’est pas pour toutes les sensibilités.  
Karl craignait surtout les services secrets italiens. Il était persuadé qu’un espion était chargé de vérifier ses recherches internet et de fouiller dans ses tiroirs.  
Luciano lui avait fait une crise monstre quand il avait découvert que Karl aimait bien les infirmières russes qui, armées d’aiguilles, martyrisaient des patients psychopathes dans un asile désaffecté.  
L’Italien était allé jusqu’à changer le filtre parental de son ordinateur portable et des lieux de pouvoir de l’Allemagne.  
Karl s’en était racheté un autre et s’était rendu très souvent dans des fast-foods en attendant qu’un technicien de confiance rétablisse des paramètres de recherche internet acceptables pour ses fantasmes.  
Allemagne se connaissait. S’il n’avait pas sa dose de porno, il tromperait aussitôt la première puissance mondiale, Italie, et le paierait très cher.  
En bas des marches du bâtiment de la réunion, Karl retint sa respiration. Au bord de l’apoplexie, il contempla son homologue britannique dans sa splendeur des grands jours. Depuis sa détention chez cet homme complètement déjanté, Karl cauchemardait régulièrement.  
Il avait peut-être des hallucinations.  
Sur le banc d’un carrosse rose à étoiles bleues et dans son costume violet criard, Oliver tenait les rênes de deux licornes à la crinière multicolore. Cette incohérence colorée était agrémentée de paillettes scintillantes.  
Bien entendu.  
« Le carrosse de Herr Beilschmidt est avancé ! »  
Karl reprit bruyamment son souffle, dans l’espoir d’avoir assez d’oxygène pour fuir très loin de ce fou furieux de sorcier. La nation allemande craignait deux personnes sur terre plus que n’importe lesquelles : Luciano et Oliver. Certainement, parce qu’ils étaient totalement barrés tous les deux !  
« Ne t’imagine pas des trucs débiles. Je dois un service à Luciano. Je préfèrerai me faire démonter par France plutôt que de te servir d’escorte dans un cadre romantique.  
\- Je ne sais pas si tu as la même notion du romantisme que Luciano, tenta Karl.  
\- Je m’en fous. C’est à prendre ou à laisser. De toute manière, j’aurais mon chèque. Emparez-vous de lui !  
\- De quoi ? », s’égosilla Karl.  
Ainsi, Allemagne se fit kidnapper par les nations du Royaume-Uni, devant son gouvernement au complet en train de poser pour la photo officielle destinée aux journaux nationaux.  
Bandes d’incapable !  
Karl passa, la grande partie du trajet romantique en carrosse, endormi par une substance certainement illicite. Il n’aurait pas dû toucher au cupcake, si gentiment proposé par Oliver. Ne jamais toucher aux cupcakes. Il le savait pourtant. Oliver devait foutre un sort pour rendre attirante sa nourriture du diable. Et certainement d’autres trucs dont il valait mieux ignorer l’existence…  
Après avoir rêvé de cupcakes aux formes bizarres, Karl se réveilla dans une chambre ensoleillée. En se gorgeant des embruns, Karl constata que sa vision était étrécie par le port d’un masque sombre et que son seul autre vêtement résidait en un boxer blanc.  
Luciano.  
Qui d’autres serait assez fou pour faire enlever son amant au nez et à la barbe de tous par son rival économique ?  
L’Italien était le seul à se permettre de telles extrémités diplomatiques.  
En même temps, son statut de première puissance mondiale lui permettait quasiment toutes les folies possibles et inimaginables.  
« Karl, tu es réveillé, mon chéri ? »  
Karl déglutit bruyamment en apercevant Luciano dans l’embrassure de la porte. Son petit ami avait revêtu une tenue affriolante d’Arlequin. Les bas aux carreaux roses et jaunes remontaient le long de ses fines jambes jusqu’à son caleçon blanc. Son sous-vêtement ne cachait pas son état d’excitation. Un petit gilet en accord avec les bas mettait en valeur son torse nu. Un masque doré s’était posé sur son visage et se battait avec ses mèches folles et rosées.  
Dès leur première rencontre, ce mec l’avait envoûté et l’avait confronté à ses pulsions homosexuelles.  
Luciano le faisait bander comme jamais.  
Et c’était pire quand il consultait ses dernières recherches internet.  
Karl s’assit sensuellement sur le lit qui avait accueilli ses dernières heures de sommeil forcé. Il avait envie que son amant le rejoigne dans les draps et qu’il le fasse crier jusqu’au prochain matin. Sa vision se stabilisa. Après un moment de confusion, Karl reconnut son propre reflet dans le miroir à sa gauche, puis celui à sa droite.  
« On a une vue imprenable, mi amore », le taquina Luciano en lui montrant la fenêtre ouverte sur le grand canal.  
Sa main ouverte vers le ciel, Luciano avait envie qu’on les entende dans tout Venise.  
Karl adorait ses gestes légèrement efféminés qui lui donnait un charisme fou. Sa bouche s’assécha, alors que son corps s’embrasait de la chaleur caractéristique du désir sexuel. Ce petit cul serait bientôt entre ses mains amoureuses. Karl n’aimait pas reconnaître ses sentiments envers Luciano, parce que cet Italien était prise de tête. Mais bordel, il était bon de s’abandonner entre ses cuisses et de crouler sous son affection… Et parfois sa folie et jalousie destructrice.  
« Je te veux, lui signifia Karl.  
\- On parlera de tes infidélités visuelles plus tard, décréta Luciano avant de reprendre son rôle. Je me suis assuré que tu n’avais pas de rendez-vous important dans ton agenda avant de te séquestrer en Italie.  
\- Arrête de parler. Viens ici. »  
Karl caressa les draps blancs pour l’inviter à le rejoindre.  
Luciano mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de se déplacer sensuellement jusqu’au bord du lit. Il se mit à genou sur le matelas jusqu’à se positionner au-dessus de ses jambes.  
« Tu es rien qu’à moi pour une durée indéterminée, le prévint Luciano.  
\- Il me semble que tu as volé mon âme pour l’éternité. »  
Luciano eut son sourire un peu fou, annonciateur de dérèglements psychologiques. Karl se savait chanceux d’avoir droit à sa version la plus romantique. Il devait l’alimenter autant que possible pour que cette rencontre soit parfaite. Ses mains partirent à l’assaut de ses cuisses à travers le tissu et se posèrent sous ses fesses pour le soutenir.  
« Tu as préparé tout ça pour moi. Je suis flatté... »  
Karl s’avança pour poser sa bouche sur la peau nue entre les deux pans du gilet ouvert. Luciano passa les bras autour de ses épaules et frissonna violemment quand la langue de Karl passa sur ses points faibles.  
« J’aime quand tu fais tout pour me faire plaisir, murmura Karl à son oreille.  
\- J’ai hésité entre brûler ton appartement et t’offrir ton fantasme… Je… J’avais envie de toi. C’est tout. »  
Karl n’essayait pas de savoir ce qu’il se passait exactement dans la tête de son Italien. Il savait juste qu’il arrivait autant à juguler ses pulsions destructrices qu’à les déchaîner au moindre doute sur son affection. Une seule erreur pouvait rendre l’Italien furieux. Une seule attention le rendait aussi doux qu’un chaton.  
Sa main passa dans la courbure de son dos.  
Karl posait son regard directement ou indirectement sur son amant, alors qu’il caressait et embrassait sa peau. Il aimait le petit reflet doré de son masque sur les miroirs. La texture de la soie de ses bas sur ses doigts. La vue imprenable sur sa chute de rein. La luminosité sur sa peau brune. Leurs sexes érigés en contact, tout près l’un de l’autre. Leur excitation montait sous ses caresses insuffisantes. Ils n’avaient pas l’habitude de prendre autant leurs temps. Seulement, Karl avait envie de profiter de ce cadeau inattendu. Cette envie plaisait également Luciano, sinon il n’aurait pas fait tous ses efforts pour la mettre en place.  
Karl cajola la bouche de Luciano, recherchant sa langue et son souffle court. Le plaisir afflua, bien trop léger, à la limite du supportable. Karl emprisonna la taille de Luciano et intensifia leur baiser. Luciano griffa son dos en recherchant l’appui de ses épaules. Sa langue batailla avec la sienne, alors que leurs bassins se frottaient l’un contre l’autre.  
Il le voulait tellement.  
Karl le fit basculer sur le dos.  
Après un regard intense à travers leurs masques, Karl les débarrassa de leurs sous-vêtements qui mettaient pourtant leurs érections en valeur. Il se mit ensuite à toucher Luciano de manière plus intime. Tout d’abord son sexe. Il apprécia la dureté et la chaleur de son pénis dans sa paume. Son italien était excité et tournait la tête vers les miroirs ou vers lui, perdu dans plaisir. Karl se pencha pour embrasser l’intérieur de ses cuisses nues, y déposer un suçon et remplacer sa main par sa bouche.  
Dans un gémissement ravi, Luciano se cambra pour accentuer la sensation. Karl en profita pour glisser un doigt en lui. Il le suça et le prépara, en écoutant ses soupirs lascifs. Sa verge lui rappelait fréquemment à quel point elle préférait se loger en Luciano plutôt que de profiter de l’air frais et de la douceur des draps.  
« Karl ! Prends-moi », le supplia Luciano.  
Karl effectua un nouvel aller-retour sur le pénis de Luciano, en s’aidant de sa langue pour lui procurer plus de plaisir.  
« C’est un ordre, bordel ! », s’énerva Luciano.  
Karl se dégagea avant que Luciano ne lui donne un coup de pied. Son amant s’impatientait beaucoup trop. Il allait lui donner ce qu’il voulait immédiatement…  
Karl fut étonné que Luciano roule sur le lit et lui tourne le dos. Il se saisit vite de ses hanches, comprenant qu’il devait exécuter ses envies aussi rapidement que possible. Il se positionna entre ses jambes écartées et le pénétra lentement.  
Luciano gémit son prénom.  
Karl raffermit sa prise sur son corps et continua sa progression dans cet antre chaud et étroit.  
Dans le miroir, Karl vit la bouche rougie par les baisers de Luciano entrouverte dans une expression de plaisir silencieuse. Le dos frissonnant de l’Italien remontait jusqu’à l’union de leurs corps. Curieux, Karl amorça un premier mouvement de bassin. Il pouvait observer son sexe dans son reflet, ce qui l’excita encore plus. Il allait également percevoir toutes les émotions contradictoires sur le visage de Luciano. Ils se verraient l’un l’autre dans la recherche du plaisir.  
Son corps bougea tout seul, entamant un rythme lent et sensuel.  
Il avait envie de profiter de cet Italien pour une fois docile et soumis et de cette ambiance particulière jusqu’au bout.  
Grâce à leurs expériences passées, il trouva facilement comment les faire grimper au rideau tous les deux.  
Luciano émettait des sons délicieux, dès qu’il touchait sa prostate. Il avait même tendance à mâchouiller le drap dans des moments d’égarement. Karl trouva ce comportement absolument adorable, connaissant le caractère instable de Luciano. Il pouvait profiter de son cul, sans craindre de représailles immédiates. C’était bon de frotter sa verge contre ses parois intimes, de se sentir happer par cette étroitesse et de profiter de cette chaleur enivrante.  
Il se déhanchait entre ses jambes parées de ses bas affriolants, croisait son regard masqué et se gorgeait de la vue de son corps à la merci du sien.  
Le plaisir remontait le long de son pénis, chatouillait son aine et entretenait la tension dans son ventre.  
Si bon, si docile.  
« Plus vite, Karl, sinon je prends les choses en main », finit par grogner Luciano.  
Malgré cet avertissement, Luciano gémissait encore sous ses coups de reins. Apparemment, ce n’était pas suffisant pour le satisfaire pleinement. Il essaya de bouger son bassin emprisonné entre ses mains fortes et puissantes.  
« Karl, se plaint-il.  
\- Plus vite ?  
\- Si, grogna Luciano.  
\- Plus fort ?  
\- Aussi ! »  
Karl s’exécuta avec joie. Il avait intérêt à satisfaire son geôlier inconstant, s’il désirait sortir vivant de cette chambre avant la prochaine réunion de l’ONU.


End file.
